User talk:Headrock
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Master of Magic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hello I have been playing Master of Magic a bunch lately so when I came across this wiki and how well its laid out I couldn't help but contribute. I found it by doing a google search on some specific game mechanics. I am new to this so I will probably just edit things here and there and work up to adding whole new pages over time. I have played a bunch of games (probably 100+) so I will contribute much wisdom I hope! April 1 - The calculator is pretty neat, you are aware of this one, right? http://kaarsen.home.xs4all.nl/MoM/combatsimulator/index.htm I will keep doing research. I am actually just using momedit2 to test out most of these things now, its much faster. - ShadowTiger Redundancies??? Great page, well researched information and good presentation. One downside: much redundancy! Many thing could be moved to the respective pages (example: exact descriptions on Heroes' Abilities on the Heroes' page but no entry on the abilities page...) or removed at all (example: Tower of Wizardry mentions several times in EACH section what rewards you can expect and in EACH section which monsters you may encounter... although there are seperate sections for these things already). Just link to these things, don't waste effort and time and annoy your readers with the same informations. :The redundancy is mostly intentional. I aim for most pages to be readable without having to read any other pages. :Also, since I'm constructing this bit by bit, noting the information on many pages allows me to later combine it all when writing a higher-level article. Note that many of the currently missing pages will be written in the near future, this wiki is nowhere near being completed yet. :Finally, once all necessary pages are in existence, editors can come in and improve this wiki as they see fit - based on the groundwork which I am currently laying out. It's always easier to remove than to add. :P.S. thanks for the comments. :--Headrock 01:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Just a note to say how much I appreciate the work you have done, and I will stay tuned. Thanks for changing the information about the artificer on the MOM pages, and if I notice anything else...at least now I have a user name. :) MysticX2 14:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Howdy Hi there. Made a copule of minor edits but it took me a couple of goes before I realised that if you hit enter when leaving update comments it just posts the changes! So sorry about that! Is there anything else useful to be done other than just proof reading article pages? If you have a template for the pages I'd be happy to follow it and help you out a bit more Cheers Rethgaul 11:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you talk in the chat with me for a few minutes. I have some questions about death magic Akirias4 23:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Akirias4 Hiya. In terms of Item pictures, are you meaning the various item images for enchanted items? I should be able to get them quite easily. What format do you tend to upload in and how do you want the image file named. I should be able to get them on transparent backgrounds as well --Rethgaul 07:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Just a note to let you know that you are missed. I hope everything is good and you are simply taking some time off. MysticX2 (talk) 18:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Items Done All the item pictures should now be uploaded at the 2x size; I went back to fix the small ones I uploaded. Just a couple of bits of tidy up needed. Two files need deleting, "Items_Sword_1.png" (pluralised by accident) and "Item_Macw_.png" (hit enter while changing to Mace filenames + typo!). Also, while uploading the Shield Pictures I noticed that both the .lbx file and the game itself have the same shield image twice (10 and 11, the last two). I assumed there was no need to duplicate the file so "Item_Shield_11.png" does not exist. There shouldn't be any mistakes or problems, but if there is and you want me to fix it then let me know --Rethgaul 16:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) There isn't a superfluous shield spot. There are 11 image files for shields but only 10 different images. So the superfluous spot is the very last spot so there is no break in numbering. i.e Shield_1 => Shield_10 - normal, Shield_11 = duplicate image of Shield_10 so does not exist. So just 10 Shields. Though like I said, if you look in the game you can actually see the double image in the item creator! Hopefully that makes sense --Rethgaul 17:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, excellent, I thought there were more than 11. I wonder why they had 2 duplicates, but hey, not our problem. --Headrock (Talk) 17:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) WIP Sorry, missed the WIP notice on the caster article. Only some minor "Copy/Paste" changes though so hopefully won't be a problem --Rethgaul 18:08, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Alorra Just confirmed that Alorra can indeed get Caster and she has Resist Magic and Flight spells. So both the Caster page and Alorra's own page need changing. Some very unprofessional Screenshots for proof: (I was playing with no spell books for testing purposes so the Sorcery spells must be hers. Also she levelled between screenshots through Warlord so that clears up any discrepancies you might spot :) ) --Rethgaul 10:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC)